Hetalia: Dreams and Crossroads
by Nashi Dragneel Dragonslayer
Summary: This story is a mix of the good old Axis Powers, Allied Forces, 2P! Hetalia, and episode 23.5. The story starts with Japan having a dream very similar to episode 23.5, and from there all kinds of things happen. Note: The title is unconfirmed, so if you think a different title would be better, then I strongly encourage you to review a title you like better :3
**Chapter One: Horror**

 **Japan (Kiku) 1P!**

 _My stomach growled. I groaned in hunger. All the food on this island had been eaten. No fruit on this island would blossom again next season, from what I can see in their progress. We could no longer find any sea animals that would dare come to the shore after seeing so many of their comrades picked up and eaten by us. China's chinatown had to close down. So now we were probably going to starve to death. Great. I looked at Germany's unreadable face, hard as a rock, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I watched Italy snoozing in the sand. Suddenly, an idea came to my mind._

" _Hey, Doitsu." I said in a voice loud enough for Germany to hear me, but quiet enough for Italy, who was obliviously playing in the ocean waters, to not be able to hear me._

" _Yes, Nihon?" Germany asked, cocking his head._

" _Are you aware that we no longer have any food resources on this island, and there have been no signs of anyone saving us?"_

" _Unfortunately, I am. Why do you bring that up? We'll just have to tough it out. In the worst-case scenario, we could surrender to the Allied Forces, who ambush us all the time, and make a swift escape." Germany replied._

" _I have a less complicated solution to our lack of food." I said, giving him a smile._

" _U-um, Nihon!? What's with that creepy smile?" Germany exclaimed in surprise._

" _Hmm? Oh, sorry to scare you with my smile….I'm not used to smiling…" I mumbled sheepishly._

" _That's not true, Nihon! You smile all the time, and you look fine!" Italy said, somehow next to us. "What are you two talking about?"_

This is skeptical and strange, _Germany thought._ Japan's smile is creepy today...It wasn't yesterday...Or the day before.

" _H-huh? Oh, it's just business, you would get bored, Italia..Why don't you just go back and play in the ocean? When we're finished with our discussion, we can play Marco Polo." I quickly reasoned._

" _Vah~?...Okay, if you say so, Nihon…...See you in a second, friends~!" Italy yelled happily, then ran back to the water._

 _I waited until he was completely immersed in what he was doing before turning back to Germany._

" _N-nihon…..Why did you try to disclude Italia from the conversation?" Germany inquired suspiciously._

" _Listen carefully, and don't make a sound. I know a good food source to help us survive for quite a while." I whispered._

" _Um...okay...So, what's the food source….?" Germany questioned, eyebrows raised._

" _I think Italia is the only choice we have. He's the weakest out of the Axis Powers. He's useless, and is only a burden to us. I have enjoyed our friendship with him, but he's annoying, and it's necessary for our survival. I'm sorry, Doitsu, but this is how it's gotta be!" I shouted, hoping my message would get through to him. (Me: Rewriting Hetalia Episode 23.5 like I imagined it hurts…..Nuuuuuu, I cry every time I reread that story..)_

" _B-but….Nihon….Just think about it. If we…." Germany face was the image of surprise and sadness. "I-if we eat him….He'll die. We'll never see him again. We'll regret it later, and his blood will be on our hands..We can't-!"_

" _I understand he is a very close friend of yours." I said through frustration, saying it through gritted teeth. I was slightly surprised at myself for how calm I was. I had to have ice in my heart to be able to do such a thing…..And instead of melting, it's only getting colder. "But Doitsu! Would you rather all three of us die, or two of us survive and one of us don't! Think about your decisions! We have no other option!"_

" _N...Nihon….F-fine, I'll do it….But I don't want to do this at all… Poor….Italia.." Germany said, looking depressed._

" _I don't want to do this any more than you do." I lied coldly._

 _After that, we started to consider_

 _*Nighttime*_

" _That was fun! I can't wait for tomorrow, can you?" Italy chimed in a singsong voice, his little curl bouncing up and down._

 _Germany and I exchanged glances. "Yeah."_

" _Hey, guys…..I've been wondering about something…" Italy said, with an expression as if he'd just remember._

" _What is it?" I asked swiftly, knowing the sooner I answer his question, the sooner he'll go to sleep, and the sooner we can eat him._

" _You guys would never hurt me, right? Because we're friends!" Italy queried in a slightly unenthusiastically cheerful voice._

" _W-why would you ever get that idea? We'd never hurt you. No." Germany and I said at the same time._

" _Okay, just making sure….Well, I'm tired, I'll go to bed first. Goodnight you two~!" Italy smiled, then laid down._

 _Soon, he was happily breathing heavily, signifying his slumber. I nodded to Germany. Our plan would now be carried out. Both of us quietly walked towards Italy, our footsteps no louder than a feather. Delicately, very delicately, we picked him up, and shuffled towards the water. We softly set his face in the water. Germany immediately averted his gaze, shaking his head, tears sparkling up in his light blue eyes. Suddenly, Italy jerked up. In less than a second, I pushed his face back into the water, and held it down._

" _I'm sorry, Italia." I said, a cold feeling in my heart._

 _Italy struggled, trying to get his head out the water. Finally, after a short span of time that felt like a lifetime, Italy grew still. The deed was done. Germany was shaking his head, and muttering under his breath._

" _I-I guess….It's over." Germany said. His eyes were empty, and I couldn't tell how he was feeling._

 _I took off my jacket, and put it aside. Giving Germany a last glance, I sliced Italy in the middle of his front from the base of his neck to the area right above his waist. Cutting carefully, I looked at the cut and cut two more gashes in curved lines to the sides of the middle wound, and connected all the injuries. Wincing and grimacing, I pulled off the flesh and tossed it behind me, flinching when it made a noise as it hit the sandy floor. Looking at the organs and feeling slightly sick, I put my hand into the jumbled mess._

 _My hand was welcomed in with a disgusting squelching noise that made my head spin. Severing the thread that held in Italy's kidney and liver, the sound of Germany's quiet crying had finally faded._

" _I-I'll go get some sticks to cook this….food.." Germany said in a ragged voice._

 _I nodded. He stalked off into the forest on the beach. Now that I was alone, I sat by the ocean, breathing hard trying to get the image of Italy's organs out of my mind. I felt extremely sick, and rubbed my aching temples. After a while of dozing on and off next to the ocean, the headache had disappeared, and I stood up, regaining my composure. At that moment, Germany came back with some sticks. We stuck sticks through the organs, and roasted them. After a little while of just vacantly looking up into the dark upper atmosphere, I peered at the cooked organs._

" _They're ready." I commented while looking at the corpse of Italy without a shred of regret._

" _Oh, um, yeah, okay..:" Germany mumbled. "I-I guess we should eat them now, r-right?"_

" _Yes." I muttered, reaching out my hand slowly to eat one. Germany imitated my action with a slightly shakier hand._

" _Let's eat." I bit into the liver, which didn't taste half bad._

" _This tastes like sawdust in my mouth, Nihon."_

" _You're just saying that because you're guilty, Doitsu."_

 _Abruptly, a voice came from behind us that turned my blood to_ _ **ice**_ _._

" _D-Doitsu?...N-Nihon…..W-what's going o-on!? Why is there a big hole in my chest? And my stomach!?" Italy screamed, his words garbled, his honey eyes wide open, which was a rare thing._

" _W-what? But we drowned you-!" Germany started to say before I cut him off._

" _Look, Italia, the truth is-!" I started, but my words died in my throat._

" _No, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this...WHAT ARE ONE THOSE STICKS!? A-ARE THOSE MY ORGANS!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Italy panicked, trying to move but too weak from blood loss. "Nihon…..Doitsu….W-why?..."_

 _I was frozen. All I could seem to do was sit there in silent horror as Italy started to show many negative emotions at once._

" _G-gah…" Italy trembled, trying to struggle up, but more blood seeped from his severe wound, making him cry out and fall back down, onto a ground soaked with his own blood. "Why did you try to kill me..? Why are you eating me? Did you hate me so much you would even resort t-to eating me?" Tears started filling up his honey eyes, and they were full of more sadness than I have ever seen in anyone._

 _Soon enough, we were all trying to speak at the same time._

" _Everyone, quiet!" yelled Germany, shutting me up._

 _Yet, Italy still lay in his fetal position, screaming and crying in panic, fear, sadness, I couldn't even say anymore._

" _Italia, quiet!" Germany shouted Germany said, and tried multiple methods to make him stop, eventually just pulling Italy's curl to make him freeze. "Look…..We don't want to do this. But we've run out of food...And you're…..the...weakest n-nation! So we have to eat you, or we'll all die! Italia, really….I'm sorry...I-I didn't w-want…..this…."_

 _Italy sniveled, pathetically trying to look at Germany for who he knew he was. It was a moment where everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Germany's hand reached to Italy's, and he immediately took it and squeezed down as therapy for the pain he was going through. Their eyes were looking right into each other. (I'm crying, what is this I'm rewriting to fit the fanfiction I'm going to start?)_

" _I promise…...one day, we will all walk beside each other again, I promise. But for now, please Italia, there is a fork in the path, and we will have to go separate ways. But one day, we will once again meet." Germany said, and smiled sadly._

" _Okay, captain…." Italy smiled, and nodded, finally understood, his honey eyes seemingly calm now, sparkling with sorrowful light. They looked towards their joined hands, both gripping tightly to each other, for different reasons._

" _Italia…..I promise, our paths will cross again." I said._

" _It's okay, Nihon….I understand. D-Doitsu….Why are you crying? I'll be fine...I can see Grandpa R-Rome again….And….I'll always watch over you two until we will meet again…..When that happens, I'll run over to you two, and we'll all be together…...again…" Italy's eyes were slowly fading._

 _ ***An hour later***_

 _I cut out the last organ and put it on my jacket. Germany was still sitting down, unmoving, still tightly gripping to the hand of the deceased Italy. As of now, though light still appeared to exist in the departed nation's eyes, they were completely deprived of any life. After confirming his death, Germany slowly lifted up to the starry night sky, where Italy's eyes had rested on._

My eyes opened swiftly. Looking over, relief coursed through me as I saw Germany and Italy still sleeping, alive and well. I thought back to my dream, and horror haunted me.

 _What kind of messed up dream was that?_

 _(Author's Note: Hi…..This chapter, in case you didn't know, was about episode 23.5, which I'm placing as a dream for Japan. It took every ounce of strength in me to actually rewrite Kyo's Creepypasta, which is still unconfirmed if it actually was made by the makers of Hetalia, as a lost episode, or just a really convincing Creepypasta. Warning: I doubt any of my other chapters, if anyone bothers to read them XD, will be as long as this one. Anyways, I'm going to make another chapter to cheer me up, so sayonara!)_


End file.
